


heart in your hand (i'm on fire, baby)

by Thestias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Pining, Prompt Fill, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestias/pseuds/Thestias
Summary: Written for Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest. Prompt: It's five minutes to midnight on NYE, and Person A is looking for Person B to give them their first kiss of the year. Just before midnight, they finally find each other.A bright, familiar laugh rang out over the din and Remus felt his heart leap in his chest, automatically scanning the crowd for a shock of red hair. Despite his protests to the contrary Remus couldn’t deny the feelings of affection, protectiveness and, yes, lust that Lily Evans stirred in him. That he was a werewolf never seemed to bother her, and he had long considered her his best friend, time spent bonding over books and homework and rolling their eyes at the other Marauder’s antics blossoming intofancyon his part.Grabbing up the shot that had been set on the bar for a woman paying less attention to it than her date Remus tossed it back, letting the alcohol instill him with a confidence he rarely felt in everyday life before he pushed into the crowd, intent on finding her. Purpose fuelled his steps, Sirius’s words echoing in his mind as a desperate sort of hope that he was right, Lily felt the same, filled him.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest, xslytherclawx & thestias's harry potter multiverse





	heart in your hand (i'm on fire, baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> This was supposed to be for a drabble fest, but life distracted me and I ended up being late to turn it in, so now it's longer than it should have been but I couldn't stop myself. Enjoy!

“You’re not going to find her if you keep sitting in this corner, sulking.”

Letting out a long-suffering sigh Remus turned his head enough to glance at Sirius. “I’m not _sulking,_ and I have no idea who you’re talking about.” He sipped defiantly at his firewhiskey, hoping to avoid further talk on the subject, but another quick look showed the shaggy-haired Black still standing, impatient, by his side. “Sirius, really, I’m not--I’m not sulking, or looking for anyone; in fact, I’m trying to _avoid_ being grabbed by the nearest stranger for a snog when the clock hits. Speaking of, shouldn’t you be finding James right about now?”

Quirking a dark brow Sirius merely grinned, taking a long pull from the beer in his hand. “I know exactly where he is, don’t change the subject; we all know you fancy Lily, and this is literally the perfect time for you to make a move!”

“Sirius, how many times do we have to do this--I don’t fancy Lily. And she sure as hell doesn’t fancy me, so this ‘plan’ of yours wouldn’t work even if I did.”

“Right, you don’t fancy Lily, sorry; you’re bloody in love with her, and blind not to realise that she feels the same. Take a chance, Moony; you never know what you may be missing unless you try.” His voice softened on the words, undoubtedly thinking of how he had nearly missed his chance with James by waiting too long to reveal his feelings to the other man.

Shifting uncomfortably Remus chose that moment to drain the remains of his glass, avoiding the other man’s knowing grey eyes. “I need another drink,” he replied, ignoring the quiet scoff from Sirius in favour of braving the crowd of dancing, drinking bodies. Making his way to the bar Remus spotted the dark-haired figure of Regulus across the room, fond smile ghosting across regal features as his boyfriend Max chattered on excitedly about something, nearly spilling the drink in his hand with a particularly exuberant gesture. Other familiar faces from his years at Hogwarts greeted him, and as he neared the bar a drunken Marlene waved enthusiastically from her seat on Dorcas’s lap.

With the Leaky Cauldron being crowded as it was Remus had little hope of getting another drink, instead glancing at his watch, eyebrows furrowing as he noted the time. _Seven minutes; I’ll wait and get a drink when these lot are all busy snogging each other._

A bright, familiar laugh rang out over the din and Remus felt his heart leap in his chest, automatically scanning the crowd for a shock of red hair. Despite his protests to the contrary Remus couldn’t deny the feelings of affection, protectiveness and, yes, lust that Lily Evans stirred in him. That he was a werewolf never seemed to bother her, and he had long considered her his best friend, time spent bonding over books and homework and rolling their eyes at the other Marauder’s antics blossoming into _fancy_ on his part.

Grabbing up the shot that had been set on the bar for a woman paying less attention to it than her date Remus tossed it back, letting the alcohol instill him with a confidence he rarely felt in everyday life before he pushed into the crowd, intent on finding her. Purpose fuelled his steps, Sirius’s words echoing in his mind as a desperate sort of hope that he was right, Lily felt the same, filled him.

Despite the pub not being particularly large, it was still near-impossible to navigate the crowd, even harder when searching for one specific person. As the clock ticked down the patrons eagerly updated in a shout the closer it grew to midnight; with barely a minute to spare Remus was about to give up the search when he turned and ran right into a short figure, hands automatically going to catch her around the waist and keep her from falling.

Vibrant red hair was the first thing he noticed, nearly dropping Lily as green eyes stared up at him, smile clear on her face. “Remus! I was looking everywhere for you,” she leaned in to say over the music, hand a burning warmth on his bare forearm. Her lips continued moving but Remus found himself unable to comprehend a word, confidence quickly slipping away as the reality of her so near and smelling of herbs and parchment, radiant in a modest black dress hit him fully. “Rem? Are you okay?”

The question jolted him from his thoughts and Remus offered a shy smile, feeling himself flush. “Yeah, sorry, just....lost in thought for a moment.”

**_“Ten!”_ **

Lily giggled and squeezed his arm as the crowd suddenly cheered and began their countdown, looking up at him with a question in her eyes, bottom lip caught between perfect front teeth.

**_“Nine!”_ **

Stuttering out a breath Remus leaned closer, hands settling on her waist and eyes searching her own. “Lily, I--”

**_“Eight!”_ **

**_“Seven!”_ **

**_“Six!”_ **

She blinked and swayed forward, her own hand sliding up to settle on his shoulder, other light on his hip--

**_“Five!”_ **

**_“Four!”_ **

“I fancy you. And I’m going to kiss you, unless you walk away now.”

**_“Three!”_ **

Her eyes widened, pupils dilated, straining on her toes to reach him. “Remus--”

**_“Two!”_ **

His name was barely a whisper, one felt more than heard as warm breath ghosted across his skin, leaning in so that their lips were nearly touching--

**_“ONE!”_ **

Eliminating the remaining space they surged forward at the same time, lips meeting in a heady kiss that knocked the breath right out of him. Reaching up Remus tangled a hand in soft red hair, arm curling around her waist and hauling her even closer. Lily returned the kiss in kind, hands framing his face and a low sigh sounding in the space between them--from whom neither could tell, too wrapped up in each other to keep track. All too soon they broke apart for air, Lily dropping back down to her heels, gripping Remus’s arms to anchor herself as she swayed. One hand still in her hair Remus gently ran his fingers through long red tresses, curling a lock around a finger and meeting her gaze with a soft, shy smile which she returned with a blinding one of her own.

“I’ve been working up the nerve to do that all night,” she admitted, blushing prettily as Remus blinked in surprise. “I hope we can keep that up, because I fancy you, too, silly wolf. Happy New Year, Remus.”

“Happy N--” he was interrupted by someone slamming hard into his back, nearly sending both himself and Lily toppling to the floor; righting them both he turned with a glare to snap something at the culprit only to be met with James’s sheepish grin, his hair mussed and glasses askew, Sirius right behind him looking equally debauched. “Merlin, you nearly knocked us right over,” he growled without much heat as Lily stepped around to his side, hand resting almost possessively on his arm.

“Sorry, Moony,” Sirius piped up from the background, slinging one arm around James’s shoulder as he stepped forward. Grey eyes shifted between him and Lily, smug grin curving his lips. “I see you took my advice.”

“Shut up,” he replied with a laugh, in too good of a mood to mind the light ribbing. 

Looking between the two of them with an amused smile Lily crossed her arms and raised a brow at Sirius and said “I _hope_ you weren’t giving my new boyfriend too hard of a time, Black,” in her best Head Girl voice.

For a moment the three men were stunned before Sirius threw his head back and howled with laughter, reaching out to slap Remus on the shoulder with a wide smile. Face nearly as bright as Lily’s hair he nonetheless grinned back, sparing a glance at her to find a bright grin on her own face. She tugged at the front of his shirt and Remus more than willingly leant down to meet her lips in a chaste kiss, ignoring the whistles and cheers of Sirius and James.

When they pulled apart Lily turned so her back was to his chest, leaning against him and wrapping his arms around her casually, as though they did this all the time, and struck up a conversation with a newly-appeared Marlene and Dorcas. Looking around at his friends’ smiling faces and Lily in his arms, Remus had no doubt it would shape up to be a happy new year, indeed.


End file.
